together with damon
by iansomerhalderfanforever
Summary: Read to find out how Damon got his happily ever after with the girl of his dreams.


Just when my eyes first opened, I knew not where I was. Until I remembered what had happened yesterday. Damon gave me a good morning gentle kiss on my lips. He wanted to say how much he loved me.

Without knowing there was someone else. I began to kiss him passionate about. Behind him, I heard just as we had kissed that someone had entered. Without knowing who it was that person cleared his throat. It was Stefan who had caught us kissing. He said "When were you planning to say that you were a couple?"

I was embarrassed so I closed my eyes. I kept thinking please let this be a dream. So Stefan said "this is good for all that secret disorder, you would not know that you were together." "Why?" asked Stefan Just whisper otherwise you would have prejudices that I love Damon. I whispered,

"There is nothing wrong with loving each other you know each other for 150 years. Why is it not rather done that you told him?" he asked Just as I saw he was in love with Katherine and I wish him luck in love does not deprive. Damon whispered in my ear "I have always loved you since the moment you came to me."

"You see." Stefan said I told you he loves you. "Since when did you actually say?" he asked when I wanted to say that all the problems disappeared and had no problems so now I have the opportunity of my life with Damon to stay and never left his side to the contrary.

When I got up I stumbled to my bathroom and saw Damon next to me. He began that flirtirige eye thing to do with me that he sometimes did to Elena. But now I was lucky he was mine and nobody else. I diden't had to share him with anyone.

I heard that Stefan told it to Elena. I tried to jump out of the window because i diden't wanted to see Elena. It was usefull that i had vampire powers and also being a witch. I could catch everyone i wanted. "Listen Damon said if we are going we are going together downstairs you don't have to worry about a thing, i will help you get trough this."

"Ok i will go down whenever you come with me." i said "i will protect you from big bad bunny eating Stefan." he said sarcastic after that he said that i grinned. I thougt he woulden't hear it or see it but he noitced it. "Well look who's laughing now. he said smiling "just grab my hand and we'll walk downstairs together." As we walked downstairs halfway i saw Elena and Stefan sitting in an arm chair. "So said elena I heard that you and Damon were really close."

As i wanted to answer i diden't felt Damon's hand in mine anymore. I looked around the house without moving and then suddenly i saw damon stand outside at the window. As loud as i could i yelled "I thought you were gonna stand by me?" " I will but first i have to grab a bite in town i'll be back later see you then." he said grinning

"Stefan did you actually have to tell her you are like a gossip aunt who can't shut up, whatever they hear they have to gossip about it." i said laughing I saw that Damon and Elena were laughing themselfs to dead because of my joke i made. "Listen my dear little Emily." Stefan said I know that you diden't want me to tell Elena but it had to be done. Because someday you are gonna thank me for it.

"Not likely we will see." i said grinning After i said that i was heading off to school because i had to go also if i diden't wanted to go. The only bad thing about my relation is that i coulden't kiss with Damon in public only the closest friends of us who knew what we were they only needed to know. All the other towns people thought i and Damon were sibbelings. I wish they diden't knew that. When i arrived at school all of my closest friends came to me and said "Congratulations with your boytoy."

So i immidiatly knew either Stefan or Elena had told everyone. I knew it that one of them would have squeeled. Immidatly i took action and ran over to Stefan's locker waiting for him to show and as i knew Elena would be with him. "Well, well guess what everyone knows about me and Damon." i said embaressed "How could you tell everyone Stefan ,it was gonna be our secret or did your gossip girlfriend told everyone?" i yelled angry

"No she diden't." he explained "What would you think if i told everyone of that embarissing moment that you had back in 1949." i told him "What kinda of embarissing moment?" Elena asked smiling "Well Elena my best friend it has happend back in 1949 i will tell you everything about it.

**flasback moment **

"Stefan come down here." i yelled "Yes what is it Emily?" "I told you about that christmass party diden't i?" i asked very innocent because i knew he was cranky "Yes you did." he said

"The party is tonight do you already have a present for me?" i asked quitly "Sure i have it for almost a week now i only have to wrap it into some wrapping." he lyed I knew he was forgotten it already to get me a gift but i knew that he would blow me away with one of the most amazing gifts they had so i diden't needed to worry.

"So, what did you get me." he asked hessitated It's a supprise "Stefan you will love it." i said with a sneeky smile If i knew stefan he was always curious about getting something. When i went of to go and get Stefan's gift from where i hid it he thought i would be dumb in off to go and hide his present in his house while he was there.

Luckely i outsmarted him and hid it somewhere he would never look i hid it in Damon's room because i knew whenever he would come there he should have been threatend by Damon to stay out of his room. After i was gone Stefan started to look everywhere in the house exept for Damon's room because he wasen't allowed in there.

It was like a giant force field surrounded the Damon's room because if whenever Stefan was in there it was like he triggered some sort of mechanismen that would alert Damon.

I found it handy for me. After i came back home i saw that Stefan had gone looked for his present and accidently he had locked him self outside pretending to go shower to create the illusion. I had to laugh so hard becaused he was poodle naked at the door and i took a photo with my camera. After he saw me taking the picture he got angry and tryed to run after me but with all of the commotion his towel fell down.

That left me and Damon even laugh louder because instead of a quit neighboorhood it was a buissy one. I then saw childeren laughing parents covering there eyes. And other girls of his age said. "Wow i thought he would have something more then that pathetic thing." When i heard that i coulden't stop with laughing. Of course i took a picture of naked running Stefan for memory.

**back to reality**

"So Elena do you want to see the picture i took i still have it after all these years." i asked secretly "Yes Emily you thought it was funny" he said "If you don't believe me go and ask Damon he also thought it was histericall." i said laughing


End file.
